Sacrificial Love (One shot fic)
by CrystalShadowsSakura
Summary: After defeating the Deathbusters, Haruka, Michiru and Setsuna leave town with Hotaru, planning to raise her and resume a normal life, or so they thought...


Today started off like any other Tuesday. I stepped out onto the cobblestone patio in the backyard, setting my glass of iced tea on the table before settling into my chair. Haruka followed close behind, seating herself next to me. I smiled at her and leaned back, closing my eyes and letting the cool summer breeze blow through my hair. Haruka sighed, causing me to open my eyes and tilt my head to look at her.

"What's the matter?" I asked.

"I'm a little jealous" Haruka chuckled softly, leaning forward and resting her forearms on the table. I leaned forward too, never breaking my gaze on her.

"What are you jealous of?"

"You. You always seem to go off in your own world without a worry, while the rest of us are stuck wondering when trouble will come around again."

"Don't be silly" I giggled. "We defeated the death busters, didn't we? And anyway, if anything happens, Usagi and the others will take care of it." Haruka's intense gaze softened as I spoke, and she nodded in response.

"You're right" Haruka agreed, leaning back in her chair. "We have our own battle to fight now, anyway" she joked, referring to our new task of raising Hotaru. My mind flashed back to the moment when Hotaru was revealed to be Sailor Saturn, and she sacrificed herself to save us and the rest of the world. After a moment, I heard a noise behind me, and turned to see Hotaru and Setsuna standing by the patio door. Hotaru's hair was slightly damp, and I was about to question why, when I remembered that Setsuna had taken her to the pool earlier this morning to teach her how to swim. The patio door opened, and Hotaru bounded down the steps and ran to me, wrapping her arms around my neck. She then ran to Haruka and hugged her.

"Hey, kid" Haruka greeted her. "How was your swimming lesson?"

"It was really fun!" Hotaru squealed. I wish you and Michiru Mama were there! Will you come watch me next time?" When Haruka took too long to answer, Hotaru hugged her arm tightly and looked up at her, pouting slightly and batting her deep purple eyes. "Please promise you'll come?"

"We wouldn't miss it." When she heard this, Hotaru's eyes lit up and she smiled so widely, we thought her face would rip.

"I'm going inside to play" Hotaru giggled, running past Setsuna into the house. When she was out of sight, Setsuna joined us at the table. I could sense something was horribly wrong.

"What is it?" I asked. Setsuna sucked in a shaky breath before responding.

"They're back" she said, her voice cracking as she spoke. Haruka and I looked at each other, then back at Setsuna.

"What? How can that be?" Haruka asked, her eyes wide.

"I'm not sure. I sensed their energy when Hotaru and I were leaving the pool today. I'm afraid they might be after her." Setsuna explained.

"But why? She's just a child! The spirit of Saturn was destroyed with all of them, so why would they be after her?" I asked, trying to keep calm.

"That's just it…I don't think Saturn was destroyed that day. If I remember right, her powers can't kill her. She was reborn, but the spirit of Sailor Saturn is still in her, and she will awaken again when the time is right."

"So, do you think the death busters know that, and they're planning to seek revenge on her for trying to destroy them?" Haruka asked. Setsuna nodded.

"That's exactly what I think. We have to protect her, no matter what." Haruka and I nodded, and I reached for my tea. As I lifted the glass to take a sip, we heard a scream from inside the house. The glass fell from my hands, shattering on the ground. The three of us quickly stood and ran into the house, calling for Hotaru. She screamed again, so we followed the sound. When we found her, she was backed into a corner, with a grotesque figure towering over her, ready to strike.

"You really thought you could defeat us?" the monster growled, preparing to sink it's dagger-like claws into her.

"NO!" I screamed and bolted forward, attempting to shield her. The scene around me disappeared as I was jolted awake by the sound of my alarm. I sat up with a start, looking around the room, my eyes glancing toward Haruka, who was still asleep, and Hotaru, who was nestled safely between us. I carefully got out of bed, trying not to wake them. As I reached the door, I heard Hotaru's soft voice cut through the silence like a bell.

"Good morning, Michiru Mama." I turned to walk over to her and planted a soft kiss on her forehead.

"Good morning" I said with a smile. I was glad that I had been dreaming before, but I knew that if any harm were to come to Hotaru, I would be the first to sacrifice myself for her, just as she had done for us.


End file.
